


Call her

by Ricomrade



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, He just wanted to say bye to her :(, Julian dying, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricomrade/pseuds/Ricomrade
Summary: Julian dies lol.





	Call her

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have absolutely no idea about how poisoning works so this is probably really inaccurate, also it's my first fic ever so please love me. Enjoy <3

Something was definitely wrong here. Usually, when Julian was drunk everything was great. But right now he wouldn't even be able to tell you the difference between up and down.

The sound kept cutting off only to come back louder a few seconds later. His eyes felt like they could roll out any minute. Where was his phone? Margot, he had to call her.  
This wasn't normal, he didn't drink that much right? Someone must have spiked him. God Margot would laugh at him so hard. Where was the bathroom, he had to puke.  
His hands shaking more and more each second. Where was he?  
His phone! it was in his trousers. Wait why didn't he have his trousers? where were they?

He tried to stand, but his legs were numb. Crawling with weak arms, he finally got to his phone. Margot. He tried to type her number, but every time he looked at the buttons they had switched their number.  
Left eye began going blurry, he couldn't tell if it was the cold sweat that obscured his vision or if his eye had given up. Fuck he had to puke. Margot would care for him when he got home, she always did. The phone slipped from his hands. Why did they have to make them so small? He managed to get some more of her number in, or at least from what he could recognize it was her number.  
His body was forcing him to gag, but nothing came up.

Cold.

Everything was so clammy. 

Margot.

She had so pretty eyes.

Where was he? Some meeting? It ended up with drinking, that's all he knew. This wasn't right. He had never felt like this before. He had to get up. Get home. Get to the bathroom. He had to see her, melt in her arms as her beautiful, spiteful laugh showers over him.

Get up. Get uP. HE had tO get UP! Where was he? THE PHONE! He shakingly pushed the call button. A thousand voices in his head were screaming. Pick up. Margot. Margot. Margo-

A sudden clearance hit him. A blinding light radiated around him. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the new setting. Looking down, he saw a half-naked body sprawled out on the floor. His half-naked body. Hands cramped around his phone.

"Hello?"

Her voice! Margot's voice!  
He cried her name into the phone, but she didn't reply. A few moments passed before she again asked;  
"Julian are you there? Are you staying there or should I leave the door unlocked for you?"  
"Hello?"  
"Julian?"

He heard the unmistakable click of her ending the call. He didn't get to say goodbye.

A small cough made his head shoot up. His eyes were met with a man in old army clothes.


End file.
